


Littles

by Arkhia



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Boga is so underappreciated, Gen, POV Animal, i love her so i loved this prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkhia/pseuds/Arkhia
Summary: Boga & Obi-Wan drabble for the Alien April request of 'anything with Obi-Wan's lizard thing'. I hope you like it!





	Littles

Boga raised her head, smelling the wind. New littles were in the settlement, with foreign, metallic smell, and she didn’t like it. They left an unpleasant taste in the air.

Now, a new smell, but she at least knew this one. The sky-fliers were all the same, it didn’t matter if they brought familiar-littles or bad-metal-littles. This one brought something else, something close to the familiar-littles but not quite the same.

She smelled again, trying to identify the newcomer through the cloud of fear coming from the familiar-littles. She remembered something similar from when she was a nestling, a hand giving her tasty bits of fruits.

The new-little came in the barn, and started looking over them. Boga was used to the ritual, but now all the fast ones were in, and she wasn’t picked much when they were an option.

To her surprise, the new-little didn’t spare more than a glance at the fast ones, and didn’t even go close to her best hunter-brothers. She felt something inside her head, similar to the calling sign they used in the flock, and laid her head towards the figure, curious. The new-little raised a hand and she happily bit into the offered apple. The very-little who gave them out steered her into the usual place and put the seat on her back.

The new-little was lighter than most of her passengers, and directed her much more gently than them. She could almost know the orders without the movement of the harness, something only the most experienced carriers did.

The new-little-friend was directing her towards the smell of the metal-littles. She leapt from the platform and started climbing - she didn’t have to know what new-little-friend wanted to do with them, but the smell of determination radiating from them was a rare and welcomed scent.


End file.
